


Wulfboi Month 2020 Entries

by PotatoFlavoredWaffle



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Prompt writing, Sonic the Werehog - Freeform, Sonic the Wolfhog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26766052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoFlavoredWaffle/pseuds/PotatoFlavoredWaffle
Summary: My entries for this year's Werehog MonthThis'll prolly just update whenever I finish a thing,,...(I typically don't write that often, though I've been needing to work my writing muscles for a while now. So, I would prepare for some mistakes and amateur writing skills.)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18
Collections: Werehog_Month_2020





	1. Day 1: Feral

**Author's Note:**

> Just finished writing this at like,, 12:20AM so excuse the small errors, if you will,,

10|1|2020

* * *

He wasn’t entirely sure what had happened.

Sonic had just finished transforming for the second time when he heard the startled cry, pupils narrowing at it’s familiarity. The hog started moving despite the marrow-deep ache pulsating about his body, muscles screaming at him to rest, just for a moment. But of course, he couldn’t - not while his brother was in trouble.

Sonic scaled sides of buildings and glided over rooftops until he reached his destination, the source of his brother’s cry. It was a plaza surrounded by tall walls bearing narrow openings that lead to the winding streets of the town. Within it was what caught his attention; a small swarm of dark creatures with bright markings circling and advancing on a pair of gaians and some overlander children. Among that smaller group were two familiar figures; one red, one bright, dandelion yellow.

_**“Tails!”** _ He heard himself call out, bounding down from the building he perched upon. The navy’s heart was wracked and aflutter with worry for his little brother’s safety. He tried to get closer to the fox kit, to look him over and make sure he was alright. Though, it appeared that the creatures heard his approach, as they whipped around to face him and uttered noises of shock and confusion.

Without thinking, Sonic slashed at the closest of the creatures, pouncing on it to beat it into the ground. The attack sent the other creatures into a frenzy around him, half rushing up to the wolfhog while the other continued to antagonize the angry red echidna and cautious yellow fox.

His focus had been on clearing out the strange creatures as quickly as possible, so he never noticed that the fox skittered away with the two young overlanders in tow, tucking them away someplace safe for the time being. Neither did he notice the stray creature break off and approach the fox, stalking the young one from behind. Sonic just continued fighting, all up until a shrill yelp broke through the noise. His furry head whipped about to face the noise, mouth slightly parted in a gasp. The tingling scent of coins clawed at his nose, eyes capturing the sight of a young fox, blood on his back, about to fall prey to some glowing monster.

  
  


It took him swiftly and outside of his awareness, the sudden, overwhelming anger and fear that bubbled in its lungs. Lips bared back snarling fangs as a roaring bark rips at its throat, limbs pumping harder than they had any right to.

Just as the creature was turning around, the beast pounced onto it, clawing at the chest and face. It gave no care to the monster’s pained screeches and cries, tearing into it further. And when the monster refused to turn to smoke as the others had, the beast stepped back and clamped down on the throat, shaking the life from it.

Only seconds and the creature was dust between its jaws, the navy beast growling and shaking itself. With that finished, it turned to the bleeding fox, slowly approaching and picking him up. There were two scratches running down the length of his back where the monster had slashed the poor kit, drawing the beast to whine. It sat down with the kit in its arms, holding the smaller against its chest and running its tongue against the wounds.  
  
Halfway through, the navy felt a presence to its left, immediately turning to face it and snarling. Fur and quills bristle in threat and warning, clearly disturbed by the echidna’s attempted approach. To its delight, the red creature halted and backed away after the display, leaving the navy’s snarls to fade off into low growls. Shifting and soft noises brought its attention back to the boy held protectively in its arms, another whine escaping it before it continued cleaning the wounds.

Another five minutes passed before the gentle licks stopped, the beast uttering a noise of confusion, then shaking his head and placing the fox down.  
 **“Ugh… What? Tails?”**

The fox seemed confused, he saw no reason for some wild animal or... odd stranger to be so familiar with him, so who - _oh._  
“Sonic? Is that you?”

The beast slowly nodded, raising a hand to rub at the back of his head.  
 **“Yeah, bud… What’s happened?”** Sonic wasn’t sure why he had the taste of blood on his tongue, though he wasn’t sure he wanted to find out. Despite his wants, however, the smell of blood hit him again, mingled in too closely with Tails’ scent for his liking.

The wolfhog turned his younger brother around without warning, wincing from the kit’s yelp, as well as the scratches themselves.  
 **“Tails, you’re bleeding! What happened to you?”**

“What?” The fox retaliated, face scrunching up in pure confusion.  
“I should be asking you the same thing! L-look at you! You’re all… fluffy!”

As for the echidna, he kept off to the side, wondering how again he’d gotten to know such an idiot.


	2. Day 5: Belly Rubs and Squeaky Toys

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sucker late as hecc, sorry about that -

The hedgehog found himself chewing on the pointed ends of the plastic fork he was given with his cheese fries, quickly breaking them off and spitting them out. Frowning, he tossed the damaged utensil into the trash, along with the empty container. His teeth had been aching for ages now, and nothing would get the ache to fade away. So, here he was, practically teething like a hoglet on anything he could reach. Of course, he wouldn’t tell his team about this (he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Knuckles), but it wasn’t like it was really affecting them anyway, was it?

Sonic had quickly been made aware that it was. First Tails was complaining about his largest phillip’s head going missing (which he  _ did not steal _ , only  _ borrowed) _ , only to find it returned with little markings along the neck. Knuckles nearly flipped a lid after misplacing his hat, only to find it with little teeth marks dotting the outer rim of the brim. It was after Tails had his flathead returned in a similar condition that the group began to question what was going on. Knuckles had turned the blame on the fuschia-on-white imp who accompanied them all, only for Tails to refute that theory, as Chip’s teeth were too small to fit the marks. Seeing as nobody else had any reason to go on some sort of biting spree (as far as they thought, at least), they chalked it up to some guilty feral taking and returning their stuff.

The situation was left at that for a few days, meanwhile Sonic almost frantically searched for other methods of ridding himself of his pains. Eventually, he’d gotten the idea to just chew on sticks, having one nearly everywhere he went, hidden away in his quills for whenever he had the chance.

It was night time when he finally found it, sneaking off and away from his friends after another gruesome transformation. The beast laid down, chewing fervently upon the branch, anything to rid him of the pains. Soft growls and snarls rumbled through his throat, outside of his notice, and his aches and pains slowly ebbed away. The navy’s fur and quills lowered as he finally relaxed, feeling content.   
  
“So  _ that’s _ why all my tools had marks in them…” Sonic froze, staring to his paws in shock. Wide emerald eyes slowly shift back to face the form of his brother, and he drops the branch from his jaws, standing up and quickly trying to hide it.

**“A-ah, Tails, i-it’s not what you think, I -”** He paused, seeing the kit smile knowingly and hold up a hand.   
  
“Sonic, it’s okay. Though, if your teeth were hurting you that bad, you know you could have just told me?” He raised a brow, unable to hold back a soft chuckle.   
“I’m sure we could have found you something better to chew on than a branch. Or my tools…”

Large ears fold back, blending into navy quills. The beast had almost managed to forget about that.   
**“Right… uh, sorry about those. I could always get you some new ones once this is over?”**   
  
Another wave of his gloved hand, “Nah, it’s fine. About time I had them upgraded anyway!”

The pair shared a soft chuckle, all up until Sonic winced again, holding back a whine.   
  
“Are they hurting you again?” The younger gaian walked up to his brother, gently reaching up to cup his jaw and try to take a look at his many fangs. “We could go into town right now, and see if we can find you something to help?” Tails was only given a nod, turning back and leading his brother into the city with a passing shout at Knuckles and Chip to wait for them there.   
  


It wasn’t long before Tails stopped before a pet shop, surprised it was still open at such hours. Still, open or not, Sonic outright refused to step any closer.   
  
**“Tails, I am _not_ a _pet._ ”**

The fox winced, “Oh, come on, Sonic! This was the only thing I could think of!” Seeing the deadpan his brother held, he quickly tacked on another phrase, “...that might be able to withstand your, uh… strength! Yeah,” Bright yellow ears flatten, nervous.   
  
**“Can’t you just… I don’t know, make one?”**

  
  
Now it was his turn to make a face. “That would take hours and materials that we don’t have right now! Whereas this  _ store _ would take about ten minutes and a few mobiums, both of which I would happily spare for your sake!”

That got him to shut up pretty quickly, to Tails’ relief. The wolfhog’s maw gaped open once, quickly clenching shut again from the aching pang that ran through it. Whining at the sight of the store, he sighs again.   
**_“Fine._ Let’s just get this over with…”  
  
** “Good!” The fox spun on his heel, trotting into the stoor with his brother in tow. True to his word, the pair hadn’t spent more than ten minutes within the store when they found one that was perfect for the wolfhog. It was paid for with haste (and wary glances from the cashier), and the pair raced off into the privacy of their hotel room.

Sonic paused at the door, taking his brother’s hand.   
**“Hey, bud? Let’s just, uh, keep this between us. Cool?”**   
  
The fox nodded with a bright grin. “Cool.”

With that settled, they all made to rest for the night, settling in for slumber. Under the cover of night, the navy slipped the toy into his mouth, chewing until the aches and pains faded away.

Tails wasn’t surprised when he woke up the next morning, watching the wolfhog chew the toy in his sleep, his tail wagging in delight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is also a headcannon I have,,

**Author's Note:**

> It's likely that I won't be doing every prompt; even then, there is no saying that I'll do them all on time.


End file.
